


Dreams Don't Lie!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	Dreams Don't Lie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galactic_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/gifts).



In the quiet recesses of the Enterprise, the Vulcan commander stood before a span of windows. His eyes fixed on the stars that streaked past him slowly through the windows of the observation deck. He let out a gentle sigh as he let his mind wander over the complexity of the universe; of its many planets, races, and masses of gas and dust that form the galaxies.

 

As he went about his peaceful contemplations a soft sound was heard, indicating that a door had been opened then closed. The sound of light footsteps followed and drew closer to the Vulcan, who without needing to turn already knew who had entered the room.

 

“Good evening, Captain.”

 

A soft chuckle sounded at the greeting and soon its owner was standing beside the Commander.

 

“Evening Spock,” said the Captain as he gazed out the observation windows himself. “You know, we are off-duty and alone, so please, call me Jim,” he added with a smile gracing his lips.

 

“Of course, Jim,” Spock replied quietly, glancing over at his Captain and letting the smallest of smiles grace his own lips.

  


The two settled into a comfortable silence, standing with only an inch gap between them, as they looked at the cosmos before them.

 

After a few minutes had passed in their comfortable space Kirk turned to face his First Officer.

 

Spock watched the movement out of the corner of his eye then turned himself to acknowledge his Captain.

 

Kirk gave his usual smile whenever he was in Spock’s presence and opened his mouth to speak.

 

Spock gave a quizzical eyebrow raise as he watched the Captain’s lips move but heard no words flow from them.

 

‘That was odd…’ Spock thought, then cocked his head to the side as he looked at Kirk. “Forgive me Jim, but would mind repeating what you have just said?”

 

“Oh, it was nothing really… Just complimenting on the stars, and how they have that same shine that you get in your eyes when you find something amusing,” said Kirk as he moved closer to Spock with every word.

 

By the time he finished his sentence Spock realized how close Kirk was, and with no time to react, he found himself being pulled down slightly and a pair of lips on his. The kiss was soft and passionate, but Spock did not reciprocate it. He was stunned by the chaste kiss and when they pulled apart his brown eyes were wide.

 

“Jim,” Spock spoke incredulously as he felt his face heat up a little. His wide brown eyes were fixed on Kirk as he watched the other smile at him. “I—Why did you…” the Vulcan trailed off as he tried to search for the right words.

 

Jim let out a chuckle at the flustered Vulcan and gave a bright warm smile.

 

“Because Spock,” Jim paused as he moved to be close to the Vulcan’s face again, “I—”

 

Spock stared at Jim with confusion barely masked on his stoic face as Jim gave his reason but no words were heard. He would have inquired as to what the Captain had said but found his lips occupied again.

 

The overwhelming real feeling of Jim kissing him was once again overriding his logic. He found himself beginning to reciprocate the kiss but instead found himself somewhere else.

 

Spock found himself surrounded by Vulcan relics and tangled in Starfleet issued sheets. His brown eyes were wide and scanning the room in disbelief as he tried to calm himself.

  


After a moment of heavy breathing and frantically looking around Spock came to the conclusion that he was in bed. He was sitting in his bed, in his quarters, completely alone.

 

He moved a hand up to his lips where he could still feel lingering sensation of the kiss that never took place. It had been a dream. A rarity for him,but he had dreamt and it felt extremely surreal.

 

The Vulcan suppressed the urge to shudder and calmly looked over at his clock. He found he had been asleep for most of the night, 5.32 hours. He deemed that sufficient and moved out of bed to quickly go about meditating.

 

THE END


End file.
